Paraninfo
by Blekath
Summary: TERMINADA! O que acontece quando Snape é escolhido como paraninfo da griffinória? E dá tudo errado? o baile de formatura mais loco...
1. O que é paraninfa

p N/A: Essa idéia me veio hoje quando na minha classe de aula escolhemos nossa paraninfa.

Titulo: Paraninfa

Espoilers: O prisioneiro de Azkaban e a ODF. p 

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

Finalmente Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam em seu sétimo ano.

-E quem vai ser nosso Paraninfa? – Perguntou Hermione.

-Nosso o que? Perguntaram Harry e Rony.

-Paraninfa. – Respondeu Hermione. – Ora, não me diga que vocês nunca ouviram falar em paraninfa?

-Não. Isso parece coisa de trouxa. – Disse Rony.

-Acho que bruxos não conhecem mesmo. – Disse Hermione desistindo da idéia.

-Mas afinal, o que é isso Hermione? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

-Ah, é só uma homenagem a um professor, durante a formatura. Deixa quieto.

-Achei legal isso. – Disse Rony. – Bem que nós podíamos fazer isso. Mas qual professor?

-O mais legal é lógico! – Respondeu Hermione.

-Eu escolheria o Remus, mas ele não dá mais aulas. – Disse Harry.

-Os professores não podem ficar sabendo, tem que ser surpresa, se não perde a graça.

-Vamos fazer uma eleição justa. – Disse Harry.

-Já sei, eu vou colocar um bilhete no mural e amanhã as pessoas entregam papeizinhos com os nomes dos professores ai a gente faz a apuração.

-Certo.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

O recado no mural causou um grande tumulto. Os alunos adoraram as idéias, e logo no café da manhã a griffinória do sétimo ano já estava reunida em volta de Hermione que verificava os votos com cara de espanto.

-Qual é o problema Hermione? – Perguntou Neville Longbotton.

-Sei não... isso aqui não pode estar certo. – Disse Hermione.

-Então – disse Harry erguendo uma sobrancelha significando curiosidade.

-O resultado foi... foi o Snape. E ganhou por unanimidade.

-O quê? – Exclamaram todos.

-Mas eu não votei nele. – Disse Neville tremendo.

-Tem certeza? – Perguntou Hermione.

-Sim... ai, eu esqueci de entregar meu voto – falou neville entregando.

-Bom, agora Snape venceu contra apenas um voto para Sprout.

-Como o Snape pode ter ganhado? – Perguntou Dino.

-Ora Dino, Vocês votaram nele. – Resmungou Hermione.

-Mas não era para todos ter votado nele! – Disse Harry. – O meu era Zoeira.

-O meu também. – Disse Dino, seguido por Rony e o resto.

-Vocês querem fazer outra votação.

-Claro – disseram todos.

-Mas então vocês mesmos contem os votos, ninguém mandou zoar! – Disse Hermione brava.

-Ah, Hermione... por favoorrr!! – Pediram todos com caras de chorões.

-Não! – Foi a última declaração dela antes de se levantar e se dirigir para a primeira aula do dia, deixando todos desconfiados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: "eita" capitulinho pequeno! Espero deixar o próximo maior, e com mais descrição! Beijos!!!


	2. Mione

Titulo: Paraninfa

Capitulo 2: Mione?!!!!

Espoilers: O prisioneiro de Azkaban e a ODF.

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

A primeira aula era de poções. Quando Harry e Rony chegaram acharam Hermione sentada na ultima fileira como de costume, só que estava escrevendo alguma coisa em um pedaço de pergaminho.

-O que é isso Mione? – Perguntou Rony tentando olhar o que ela escrevia.

-Nada curioso! – Disse ela tirando o papel de vista de Rony.

Harry se sentou ao lado dela.

Aqui Harry – Ela estendeu o papel para ele.

Harry leu, escreveu alguma coisa e devolveu o papel. Hermione riu a ler o que Harry havia escrito e o guardou. Snape entrou na classe com sua normal batida na porta. Rony se sentou enfurecido por ter sido deixado de lado.

Snape deu todo aquele seu esculacho habitual com Harry antes de começar a aula. Só que nessa aula os alunos da griffinória estavam inquietos por causa da tal coisa do paraninfo ser o Snape, e mesmo sendo mais discretos possível, Snape percebia as conversas e retirava pontos.

-Que merda! Desse jeito não vai sobrar um pontinho para contar história. – cochichou Harry para Rony, mas o ruivo estava bravo com ele e com Hermione e fingiu não ouvir.

-Então sr. Potter, além de conversar durante a aula, fala um palavrão?! – Ralhou Snape. – Acho que com menos cinqüenta pontos para a griffinória talvez vocês resolvessem ficar quietos.

Draco malfoy soltou uma risada aguda, mas tão aguda que os griffinórios não agüentaram, mesmo sobre a ameaça de menos cinqüenta pontos, e caíram na risada.

-Menos cinqüenta pontos agora. E quem não está afim de assistir aula, de o fora!! – Snape estava tentando se segurar para não gritar. (N/A: tipo professor de escola trouxa o Snape ai em!)

Ninguém fez menção de se levantar. Snape voltou a dar aula explicando propriedades do sangue de mosca cor-de-rosa (o que era tão interessante quanto à aula de história da magia).

No fim da aula o Rony foi o primeiro a sair, bravo com o Harry e com a Hermione. Harry saiu correndo atrás dele. Hermione que ainda estava arrumando o material o mais perfeito possível ficou para trás. Quando ela se levantou, já com todo o material organizado, Draco deu novamente aquela risada aguda, fazendo Hermione pular e deixar o material cair todo desorganizado.

-Oh não! – exclamou ela.

Snape que estava só observando, segurando-se para não rir ou gritar, se levantou e falou o mais educadamente possível:

-Quer arrumar essas porcarias em outro lugar srta. Perfeccionista-enche-o-saco e dar o fora da minha sala!

Hermione pegou tudo o mais rápido possível do chão e saiu, deixando para trás sem perceber, o papel que no começo da aula ela tinha mostrado para o Harry.

CONTINUA...

----------------------------

----------------------------

Eu não sei como se escreve perfeccionista, se estiver errado, por favor me corrijam.

Alix Raven: Obrigado por ter lido e comentado. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, embora seja pequeno. Beijos.


	3. aquelequevoltouaHogwartseainda

Titulo: Paraninfa

Capitulo 3: aquele-que-voltou-a-Hogwarts-e-ainda-não-deve-ser-nomeado

Espoilers: O prisioneiro de Azkaban e a ODF.

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

Snape viu o papel no chão e o convocou com um feitiço convocatório.

-Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou ele para si mesmo.

-Isso é meu seu curioso-intrometido-onde-não-deve! – Gritou Hermione na porta da sala apontando o dedo para o professor. "eu finalmente pude chamar esse idiota de alguma coisa com tracinho!" pensava ela.

-Olha como você fala comigo Nerd-chatinha! – Disse Snape. Tacou o papel completamente amassado para ela.

Hermione pegou o papel e deixou Snape ali pensando com seus botões. Ou melhor, suas poções.

-O que será essa tal paraninfa... Nunca ouvi isso em lugar nenhum.

Tom Riddle, o único sonserino que era mestiço ouviu por traz da porta. Um sorriso cresceu nos seus lábios. Ele saiu correndo e entrou no salão comunal da sonserina chamando a todos.

-Eu tenho um plano! – Exclamou ele.

-Plano pra quê sangue-ruim?! – Perguntou Draco Malfoy e todos os Sonserinos riram. Draco deu sua risada aguda que ecoou por todo o salão comunal e os quartos, fazendo todos os outros alunos que ainda não estavam ali chegarem.

-Cale a boca seu loiro-de-farmacia mal oxigenado. – Falou Tom e todos deram risada menos Draco.

-Quietos! – disse Draco bravo. – Fala logo Riddle.

-Vamos homenagear um professor no final do ano. – Disse ele. Alguém vai fazer isso, acho que é a griffinória, e nós não vamos querer que o-menino-que-me-transformou-novamente-num-fedelho seja "o diferente".

-Claro que não!!! O Santo Potter não vai ser o único. Vamos dar um presente para o Snape. – Disse Draco.

-O traidor? Nem pensar! – Disse tom. – Vamos dar para o Hagrid. Ele já é meio gigante, assim quando eu crescer novamente ele me ajudara a chamar os outros gigantes!

----------Horário de propaganda gratuita (R$ 1,99)----------

(enquanto os sonserinos pensam sobre o escolhido do Tom Riddle.)

Por favor, confiram o blog mais visitado por toda a Hogwarts: snapi.blogger, e deixem um comentário.

----------Fim do horário de propaganda gratuito----------

-NÃO! NADA DAQUELE DINOSSAURA BARBUDO!!! – Berrou Draco com voz tão aguda quanto sua risada. – Vai ser o Snape!

-O HAGRID!! – Berrou tom.

-O SNAPE!!! – Berrou Draco.

-O HAGRID SENÂO EU LANÇO AVADA KEDAVRA GERAL ENTENDERAM?!!!!! – Berrou tom mais alto, que todo o castelo devia ter ouvido. Ou talvez só uma pessoa que estava para entrar no salão.

-Ok. – Disseram todos assustados, inclusive Draco.

-Mas que gritaria é essa Voldemort? – Perguntou Snape que acabara de entrar.

CONTINUA...

-------------------------

-------------------------

Fim de mais um Capitulo...

O que acharam? Por favor, deixem suas opiniões passarem pelo review!


	4. Você não pode lançar avada em nós

Titulo: Paraninfa

Capitulo 4: Você não pode lançar Avada em nós

Espoilers: O prisioneiro de Azkaban e a ODF.

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

-Que gritaria é essa _Voldemort_? –perguntou Snape novamente.

-Nada que seja da sua conta! – respondeu Tom grosseiramente.

-Você me paga! – Snape começou a puxar Tom.

-Espere-me crescer. – Disse Tom ironicamente. – Ai você vai ver só! – E ele puxou o braço se soltando de Snape.

-Ora, cale a boca pivete! Você nunca mais vai lançar um feitiço negro na sua vida. – Disse Snape.

Snape se retirou do aposento. Voldem... digo, Tom Riddle virou-se para Draco.

-Você não pode lançar Avada em nós! – Disse Draco apontando o dedo para Tom como se tivesse descoberto o mundo.

-Ora, cale a boca Malfoy, isso não significa que outras pessoas não possam fazer por mim. Eu ainda tenho seguidores! – Disse Voldemort.

Draco voltou a tremer feito cachorrinho molhado. (N/A: Cachorrão!)

-E você vai comprar o presente. – Disse Tom a Draco e virou-se para sair do salão.

No salão comunal da griffinória...

-Finalmente conseguimos juntar um dinheirinho para comprar essa porcaria de presente para... o S.n.a.p.e.!!! Argh! – Dizia Rony.

-Ora Rony. Vai ser... engraçado... – Disse Hermione pela milésima vez.

-Quem vai comprar o presente? – Perguntou Neville.

-EU!!! – Gritou Harry revelando sua adoração por compras, saindo discretamente do armário – Sei de umas coisinhas que darão um ótimo presente...

-Que tipo de coisinhas? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

-Umas beeeem comprometedoras que eu vi na penseira dele o ano retrasado...

Todos deram risadas, mesmo sem saber o que Harry tinha visto.

----------------------------

----------------------------

Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu estou sem internet, e agora estou usando o leptop do meu pai que não é banda larga...

Eu não vi as reviews, mas agradeço a qualquer uma. Beijos!!!


	5. Hogsmead e o presente

Titulo: Paraninfa

Capitulo: Hosmead e o presente.

-------------------------

-------------------------

Era dia de ida à Hogsmead, e Harry levava junto de si o dinheiro da vaquinha feita para comprar o presente do paraninfa.

O dia estava frio, a neve derretida se acumulava entre as pedras e brilhava com os poucos raios de sol que passavam pelas nuvens fofas. O ar estava frio, mas não tinha vento, apenas uma brisa que brincava de fazer cócegas com a pele.

Harry andava junto com Ron e Hermione, quando derrepente alguém esbarrou nele e ele caiu.

-Oh não... derrubei o menino de ouro, agora não vou mais poder me mexer para não ter perigo de você morrer! – Disse com uma vós zombeteira, Tom.

-Voldemort... – Harry cuspiu na cara dele – Você devia estar a sete palmos embaixo da terra seu desgraçado...

-Mas o louco do Dumbledo – Cuspiu na cara do Harry - ..re decidiu que era melhor eu diminuir... Acho bom você tomar cuidado potter. – e foi embora. Pelo menos tentou ir, pois tinha que ver o que Malfoy iria comprar para o Hagrid.

Harry lançou um feitiço em Tom que o fez cair de cara na terra molhada e salpicada de neve.

-Cara, você pegou ele de novo... – disse Ron assustado.

Eles continuaram andando, Harry fez questão de pisar em cima de Tom e deixar ele imóvel com a cara na terra. Finalmente chegaram em Hogsmead, onde foram tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no três vassouras, para depois fazer o que quer que tivessem que fazer.

-------------------------

Gina ia com Luna para hogsmead, quando a outro resolve parar e olhar para um pouco de neve que se concentrava entre algumas pedras.

-O que foi Luna? – Perguntou Gina.

-Olha o que tem aqui. – Disse ela apontando para um pedaço de graveto entre as pedras.

Quando Gina se virou para olhar, viu uma coisa muito mais interessante que um pedaço de graveto entre pedras e nevo, viu mais para frente alguém deitado de cara no chão. A pessoa tinha um cabelo preto, porém Gina não reconheceu o ser terrível com quem ela passou a maior parte do segundo ano, e nem teria como reconhecer, pois não era uma lembrança, e usava outro corte de cabelo. (N/A: grande diferença... ¬¬).

-Olha lá... disse ela correndo em direção à pessoa "deitada" no chão, já pegando a varinha para desenfeitiçar o ser infeitiçado.

-_Finite incantaten._

Tom se levantou devagar, com a cara coberta de gelo e passou a mão para se livrar da neve.

-Você! – Exclamou gina com nojo.

-quem você acha que seria coisinha ruiva? – Disse ele (N/A: não se esqueçam, quem conheceu Gina no 1º ano foi uma lembrança, não o ser real) – Como? Não sabia quem era? Você deve ser uma Weasley... sim, conheço sua laia... calma eu não quis te ofender, você é sangue puro... coitada, não tem culpa do pai que tem... Como não pode me reconhecer? Meu penteado é o mais famoso de Hogwarts...

-Cala a boca Riddle. – Disse Gina.

-E se eu não calar, o que você vai fazer criança?

-Deixe-me ver... – Disse ela com cara pensativa. – Te azarar e deixar você com cara no chão como você estava? – Sugeriu ela.

-Você não consegui... – E ele caiu de cara no chão.

-GINA! – Exclamou Luna surpresa – Como você conseguiu ser tão rápida quanto esse-ai-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?

-Facil, o Harry não foi o único que recebeu presente desse ser, quando ele tentou tomar minha vida no 1º ano, e fracassou, a vida voltou a mim com alguns dons dele.

-Uau! – exclamou novamente a outra com olhos sonhadores – Você é ofdioglota também?

-Bom, com cobras eu não sei se eu consigo falar... – Elas continuaram andando e gina pisou em cima de Tom – Mas outra vez quando eu fui pescar eu falei com uma minhoca...

----------------------

Depois de saírem do três vassouras, Harry foi sozinho procurar algum presente para Snape.

Ele tinha pensado em comprar uma cueca e colocar um bilhete mais ou menos assim: "espero que essa não fique tão encardida como você costuma deixar", mas ele estava passando em frente a uma loja que ele nunca tinha visto e resolveu entrar.

A loja parecia ter muitas coisas divertidas, mas também suspeitas, chegando a ter também artigos das trevas. Harry viu um livro chamado "_mate seu melhor amigo e fique com todo o dinheiro de seu arquiinimigo_" e era escrito par um trouxa. Aquela loja tinha realmente de tudo.

Uma coisa chamou a atenção dele: uma caixinha onde estava escrito "_mande qualquer um para qualquer lugar_"

-Gostou disso filho? – Perguntou uma moça um tanto estranha.

-Como funciona – Disse Harry pensando em abrir a caixa.

-Se você abre vai é transportado para algum lugar que você nunca imaginou que existisse.

Harry tirou a idéia na hora de abrir a caixa, mas a idéia de deixar Snape perdido em algum lugar era tentadora. Ele comprou a caixinha e pediu a moça que embrulhasse bem para ele não correr nenhum risco de "desaparecer" a qualquer momento.

Quando ele estava saindo da loja deu de cara com Draco Malfoy que estava preste a entrar.

-Potter, porque eu tenho que ter tanto azar e te encontrar em todos os lugares! – Disse Draco com sua voz extremante fina.

-É que você me persegue Malfoy – Disse Harry rindo da resposta e deixando draco vermelho de raiva.

--------------------------

--------------------------

N/A: desculpe a demora, eu estou sem computador (o meu está para "arrumar" já que tem que esperar chegar uma peça que minha mãe encomendou para poder jogar The Sims 2) e meu pai estava viajando, então eu estava completemente sem computador.

Eu quero agradecer todos os comentários.

Beijos.


	6. Te flaguei espionando

Os NIEMs já tinham acabado, faltava apenas uma semana para o baile de formatura onde os alunos da griffinória e sonserina esperavam fazer surpresa. Harry não havia contado a ninguém o que tinha comprado, mas deixara bem claro que seria bem útil. Draco já havia mostrado o presente para Tom e este aprovara.

-Harry Potter – Harry já sabia que Hermione iria começar algum discurso – É melhor você dizer o que você comprou para o prof. Snape, porque se nós formos confiar em você cegamente tenho certeza que alguma coisa vai dar errado, super errado.

Harry fingiu não ouvir.

-Estou falando com você! – disse Hermione brava – Você lembra o que aconteceu quando você tentou matar Voldemort sozinho...

-Eu quase morri, mas eu tenho certeza que NÓS não vamos morrer.

-Eu não acredito, NÃO ACREDITO... Você pretende matar o professor Snape! Eu vou falar agora mesmo com a professora McGonagall! – Disse Hermione saindo, mas Harry a segurou.

-Seria ótimo se o Snape morresse Hermione! Estaríamos fazendo um favor aos alunos dos próximos anos!

-Não se preocupe Hermione, ele não vai morrer, infelizmente. – Ou talvez morra se ele não conseguir voltar pensou Harry.

* * *

Gina estava andando com Luna perto da cabana de Hagrid quando as duas percebem movimentos suspeitos.

-Mas o que é aquilo.

-Deve ser algum tipo de Gorila Australiano Invisível, já que Hagrid adora animais grandes e perigosos, acho melhor nós ficarmos longe.

Gina agora alem de duvidar que Luna era louca, duvidava que ela tinha um sério problema de vista.

-Aquilo é Draco Malfoy, Crabble, Goyle, e Riddle espiando a cabana de Hagrid.

-Sério. Vamos lá ver o que eles estão tramando!

Gina e Luna saíram correndo a ficaram espiando os meninos espiando.

-Querida Weasley, você acha que ninguém consegue te ver atrás dessa arvore quando você possua a genética da sua mãe – Disse Tom Riddle se virando, insinuando que Gina era gorda.

-Vá ofender seu tatatatata-sei-lá-quanto-ravô Slytherin, RIDDLE. Eu não sei o que vocês estão tramando, mas...

-Você não vai descobrir nada. – Tom completou a frase. – A não ser que esteja na formatura...

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Hagrid saiu da cabana.

-Nada... – Disse Malfoy.

-Nós já... – Você-sabe-quem ia saindo de fininho.

-Espionagem! Era isso que estava acontecendo aqui. – Disse Gina. – Eles estão...

Quando ela ia terminar a frase percebeu que os meninos já saiam correndo muito a frente e Hagrid tinha entrado disse alguma coisa como amor.

CONTINUA...

* * *

Um fim realmente tosco (o fim desse cap!!!)

Eu peço perdão, nem é desculpa, é perdão... escritora sem responsabilidade com os leitores (como se eu tivesse muitos) De qualquer forma: Perdão, perdão, perdão, perdão, perdão, perdão!!! Eu sofri uma falta de criatividade imensa nesses últimos tempos...

Obrigada:

Ellen-Potter: Eu também achei a parte da minhoca muito engraçado. Acho que foi a coisa mais engraçada que eu já escrevi.

Luiza Potter: Desculpe-me, eu não consegui atualizar logo...

Anita Mcgonagall: Sei lá se eu vou mandá-lo para o Brasil... Isso seria mais em uma continuação da fic... O que eu pretendo é deixar o Snape sem jeito ao ver q os alunos da griffinória compraram um presente para ele.

JuJu Potter: Eu não sei quantos caps vão ter mais vai ser o menor possível, por que eu perdi o entusiasmo com essa fic. Mas eu espero q continuem sendo tão legais como o 5º cap.


	7. Finalmente o FIM

**Terminei!! Ora, Finalmente o fim dessa tosquisse, porque ninguém merece!!! Esse cap. ficou maior, e espero que tenha ficado engraçado tanto quanto eu espero. Bjus e boa leitura!!!**

* * *

Finalmente chegou o dia da formatura. Estavam todos lindos. Vocês querem saber que tipo de roupa eu coloquei nos nossos queridos personagens que foram criados pela J.K.? Bom, deixe me ver...

O Harry estava com uma roupa de um lado verde e do outro vermelho, representando o seu lado sonserino e griffinório, mesmo que ninguém além do Dumbledore soubesse que o chapéu havia querido colocar ele na sonserina... O Harry estava uma graça... (AuhaUhauH)

Hermione estava com um vestido Rosa Chok até os pés. Ela havia odiado o vestido, mas sua mãe não havia lhe mandado dinheiro para comprar o vestido que ela quisesse, não. Tinha lhe enviado um vestido que ela havia comprado em Londres junto com uma carta dizendo "Você vai arrasar com esse vestido, fofinha da mamãe... Vão morrer de inveja". E realmente, Parvati e blábláblá "morreram" de inveja (o sentido do morreram é figurativo). Mas Hermione queimou a carta antes que Rony resolvesse espiar. Que vergonha!!!

Rony estava usando o uniforme de quadriboll (e como seu uniforme era de segunda mão e estava todo danificado, ele pediu emprestado o do Harry, que ficou praticamente no joelho dele). Tadinho, ele andava sem dinheiro para comprar roupas...

Draco Malfoy estava usando uma roupa inteira prateada, completamente exagerada, parecendo glitter. Ele havia comprado a roupa mais cara que tinha na loja mais cara do mundo bruxo sem ligar se era bonita "O importante é ser cara!".

You-know-who estava com sua capa mais chique de quando ele tinha alguns palmos a mais de altura. Ele tentou passar uma maquiagem para ver se os olhos ficassem com uma aparência mais... "Vermelho" (eu sei, eu sei, a gramática está péssima!). Acabou conseguindo, porque maquiagem não se usa no olho (dentro do olho ta ), então apareceu um bando de veia saltada no olho dele (CREDU!!!).

Snape estava com uma capa preta que ele havia ganhado de Dumbledore... Ops, porque eu acho que aquilo não é preto?

Snape, o senhor tem certeza que isso é preto?

Mas é claro que eu tenho. E dez pontos da Corvinal pela falta de respeito! É Professor ou senhor Snape

Para mim aquilo parecia mais uma capa florida, mas tudo bem. (por que será que todo mundo que vê o Snape dá risada? Eu não estou com problema não, o Diretor enfeitiçou a capa dele... AuhaUhauH!!!)

O Hagrid estava com uma aparência melhor. Eu me lembro muito bem da última aula que eu espionei: Griffinória e Sonserina... O Malfoy tacou um verme-cego na barba dele (é, infelizmente o Hagrid teve novos problemas com suas aulas e teve que voltar a ensinar como dar alface a esses seres chatos), mas além de cego, o verme é burro e confundiu a barba do Hagrid com capim (já que ele come qualquer tipo de vegetal), e comeu a barba dele. Ele só percebeu o que havia acontecido com sentiu uma brisa no queixo. Mas sinceramente, o Hagrid ficou um pouco melhor sem a barba... Quer dizer, agora cresceu um pouquinho e está melhor assim. Sua roupa: o mais chique era sua camisa feita de remendo de tecidos de luxo que ele encontrou como pano de chão na casa dos Malfoys (eu não faço idéia do que ele foi fazer lá... acho que Draco sob ordens de Tom o convidou para um chá...).

* * *

Finalmente o grupo começou a tocar... Mas espera ai... Black Eyed Peas? A-D-O-R-O 

E pelo jeito o Snape também... Olha, ele dançando que "meigo"...

-Mas o que é aquilo? – Pergunta um Neville preste a entrar em estado de chock psicológico e mental ao ver Snape com capa florida dançando.

Depois de um tempo O prof. De poções se lembra de uma coisa muito importante: Ele é Severus Snape! Então ele muda para uma expressão de desgosto e vai sentar.

-Hermione, onde você comprou esse vestido? – Pergunta Pança, me desculpe, Pansy. (nossa isso me assustou, eu acabei de ver um porco em vestido de festa cheio de miçanga!).

-Ah pança, esse vestido não para pessoas que nem você, sangue puro! – Hermione sentiu vontade de cuspir nela, mas não foi necessário, já que como qualquer nerd, ela já falava cuspindo.

-Oh, eu não ligo para essas coisas de puro sangue...

-Vai para a put que te pari sua banhuda! Eu não acredito em uma palavra do que você diz! Agora sai do meu pé! – Cuspiu Hermione.

-BARRACO!!! – Gritou Lino Jordan apontando para Hermione e Pansy.

-Já que insiste... – Disse Hermione se rebelando.

Imagino que vocês não saibam de onde vem todo esse ódio de Hermione pela Pansy, mas eu posso contar: Aqui nessa fic, ou melhor, somente durante esse momento, ela é apaixonada pelo Dracosinho Jávoltou, e ela já viu a Pansy roubando um beijo dele.

Depois de alguns segundos de pega elas foram separadas a força (mágica) pelos professores.

-Olhe o que você fez com o meu vestido! Você acabou com a festa! – Disse Pansy chorando e saiu correndo.

-Só se for a festa dela! – Disse Harry.

E a festa continuou muito agitada ao som de "This Love" (mas não era Black Eyed Peas? Agora parece que os cantores tomaram a forma do Maroon 5!!!) E os cantores mudaram novamente de aparência. Agora cantavam uma musica lenta de valsa.

Dumbledore estava dançando com Minerva, Harry com Rony (os pares deles tinham sumido atrás de Tom, não é que eles são gays, porquê na minha fic, ou em qualquer fic que eu possa fazer, jamais faria Harry e Rony junto! Argh!), Hagrid com um peru, Draco consigo mesmo, Crabble com Goyle, Snape com a cadeira (sentado).

De repente a música para e todos ouvem a voz de Harry:

-Hum hum... Uhãm hã ham... Todos estão me ouvindo? Hã hum hem hem... Ótimo! Eu gostaria de chamar…

Antes de ele terminar, quem ele gostaria de chamar já estava no palco junto com ele: todo os formandos da griffinória.

-Bom, vocês mesmo... E também... Bem... Hermione, por favor, pode continuar.

E harry lhe passou a varinha que havia sido enfeitiçada, pois o sonorus lhe dava dor de garganta.

-Bom, em nome dos alunos da griffinória, eu gostaria de chamar ao palco o... O... O de capa florida.

Fez se um silencia absurdo. Então ela continuou.

-Prof. Snape, o senhor poderia subir no palco, por favor? – Hermione estava visivelmente nervosa, gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa besta, porque eu tinha que falar o de capa florida?

Snape estava confuso. _"Porque todos perguntam a cor da minha capa?" _E "_por que capa florida, será que eles não estão vendo que isso aqui é preto?"_ E mais "_o que eles querem comigo?"_ E _"Griffinórios estúpidos"_ _"Eu não vou subir lá. Até parece"_ X "_Mas se eu subir, o que eles querem?"_ _"estou curioso"_ ainda _"será que Dumbledore enfeitiçou uma capa florida para eu pensar que era preta? Para eu VER preta?"_ Até que _"Acho que eu vou subir"_ só que _"Eles me pagam"_ mas eles são _"miseráveis"_ então não tem um tustão para lhe pagar _"Eu coloco todos de detenção se"_ ainda tivesse aulas _"não tem mais aulas..."_ Então finalmente _"o que é isso, estou sentindo alguma coisa na minha mão... é outra mão, estão me levando para o palco... o que eu faço? Ai Merlin, estou com medo"_ mas ele é _"Severus Snape, para de ser besta! Medo! Eu vou lá!"_ Ele soltou da mão de seja lá quem era e seguiu todo o looongo caminho sozinho.

Snape chegou ao palco com sua cara normal. (vocês sabem qual é ) Então virou para o Potter.

-O que é? – Disse ele (parece mano...).

-Bom... Primeiro o Neville vai homenageá-lo, depois...

-Eu? – sussurrou Neville bem baixinho tremendo.

-Vai lá Neville, você consegue. Você pode. – Hermione deu força para ele e colocou a varinha enfeitiçada na mão dele.

Neville, quase fazendo xixi na calça e tremendo, sendo observado por todos, principalmente pelo olho mortal do prof. de poções, não consegue dizer nada. NADA.

"Mas qual é o problema desse moleque?" Pensou Snap quase explodindo (Baseado no jogo Snap Explosivo).

Ouviu-se um tumulto geral de conversa, até que o prof. Dumbledore começou a "torcida":

-Neville (palma)!!! Neville (palma)!!! Neville (palma) – Agora seguido por Minerva, Harry e mais outras pessoas. – Neville (palma) Neville (palma). – Agora todos gritavam. TODOS. Menos Snape.

-Fala logo o que quer que seja e acaba logo com isso seu... Hum, seu...

-Não tem coragem de me xingar na frente de todo mundo não é Snape?! – Disse Neville agora se rebelando – Pois eu vou falar. Você foi um ÓTIMO professor, mas é claro, foi chato. Completamente chato e mal. MALVADO. Mas o ano acabou e ninguém que esta aqui vai precisar te agüentar novamente. Estamos tão felizes por esse fato que compramos um presente para você.

-Você repetiu Longbotton, vai ter que me aturar o ano que vem. – Disse Snape baixo só para Neville ouvir.

Nessa hora o coitado não agüentou. Ele fez xixi e desmaiou. Harry, para tentar parar a risada "deu" a caixa para Snape. (ele praticamente socou a caixa na barriga do Snape, mas beleza...).

Snape abriu a caixa e...

* * *

Pois é. Acabou. Não vou continuar, vocês podem imaginar o que quiserem, mas se não quiserem imaginar eu escrevi duas versões, que estão ai embaixo: 

**1ª alternativa:**

Snape abriu a caixa e uma musica começou a tocar.

-Adorei a caixinha Potter. Grande senso de utilidade. – Disse Snape descendo do palco.

Enquanto Malfoy subia no palco para homenagear seu escolhido (o Hagrid para quem não lembra, já que faz tanto tempo...), Harry gritava um NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO inacabável.

-Hum... – Disse Malfoy. – eu gostaria de chamar o prof. Rubeus Hagrid.

Hagrid subiu enquanto o Tom Servollo pedia palmas.

-Podem parar!!! Eu sei o que você está tramando Riddle.

-Meu nome é Volllldemort.

-pois é, eu sei isso. Mas eu sei também o que você quer, então enfie esse seu presente... Você sabe onde e não olhe mais na minha cara! Eu jamais trairia o prof. Dumbledore! E saiu dizendo... Um grande homem... Dumbledore...

**2ª alternativa:**

Snape abriu a caixa e tudo ficou escuro. Quando a luz voltou, Snape havia desaparecido e a única coisa sua que revelava que ele havia estado ali era uma marca de sapato no chão com as medidas do pé dele: marca de sapato de bico fino nº 41, um pé um pouco torto graças ao machucado da perna que fofo lhe havia causado a muito tento, que lhe havia entortado a curvatura do pé na hora de pisar. Aaaa, havia também uma cueca encardida.

Dessa vez quem gritou NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO havia sido Draco Malfoy que adorava seu prof. Aliás, não adorava, amava. Era completamente apaixonado por ele. Agora todos seus sonhos de um dia se casar com Severus Snape e adotar uma criancinha loira ou arranjar alguém que tivesse barriga de aluguel haviam ido por ralo de chuveiro abaixo. E novamente o culpado era o Potter. Ele mataria o Potter. E seria agora.

-Ovada Kebrado!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou Draco e um raio verde cheirando Ovo Podre entrou pelo nariz do Harry que morreu por causa do cheiro terrível.

-Você... Não devia ter feito isso!!! – Gritou Voldemort – EU QUE DEVIA MATÁ-LO!!! NÃO CONHECE A PROFECIA? UM DEVE MORRER NAS MÃOS DO OUTRO! AGORA NADA TEM MAIS SENTIDO!!! – Tom estava desesperado. O sentido da sua vida: "lutar para que Potter morresse" havia acabado e não havia mais motivo para existir, então ele simplesmente virou pó e Draco pegou o presente que era para dar para Hagrid para ele.

* * *

FIM! DE VERDADE!!! OBRIGADA, MUITO OBRIGADA QUEM LEU!!! THANK YOU!!! 

Camila Ginny Kon

JuJu Potter

Anita McGonagall

Luiza Potter

Ellen-Potter

SininhO

Nick Malfoy

Alix Raven

Beijinhos!!!

**DEATH SISTER**


End file.
